Screamo Love
by AnaBananaxx3
Summary: Well I love the Clare/Eli pairing. I just wanted to see Eli with my OC. Follow Mackenzie & Eli thru High School. IN DEGRASSi! Eli/OC Fiona/Adam Declan/Holly J.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Degrassi!

My name is Mackenzie Flame. Im 16 years old & I live in Canada. I have black hair that reaches the end of my shoulder blades. I have

electric blue eyes. Im only 4'11" & im in grade 10. Im going to Degrassi Community school. Im not happy for summer to end because I met the

most amazing boy ever. His name is Elijah Goldsworthy but he prefers Eli. He was sweet & sarcastic. Just like me. We got along so well & then we had to go our separate ways.

My mom told me last night that she had a surprise for me this morning. So now im getting dressed. Im wearing Black skinny jeans, black tank top,black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. I style my hair so that it looks messy but cool at the same time. I walk down the stairs & see my mom in the kitchen.

I smirk & say "Good Morning Mom."

She looks up & says "Hi Sweetie. You want your surprise now?"

I shrug & say " Sure mom but hurry. I have to be at school in 20."

She smiles & motions for me to follow her outside. I walk with her & I see a black hearse. I look at my mom & raise an eyebrow. She chuckles & whistles so the person can who is in the car can get out and show themselves. Then she walks in the house. I look up & my eyes widen. Standing there in all his scream glory is none other than Eli. I smile a true smile & run into his open arms.

He says "Miss me Kenzie?"

I say "Well Duh! You didn't tell me you were moving to Canada! I am so happy right now its insane!"

I pull him down by his blazer & kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist & kisses me back. Then he pulls away with that stupid smirk on his face.

He says "I wanted to do that all summer. So can I go into school with a new girlfriend?"

I nod & say "Sure hun. Now lets go."

We get into the hearse & I plug in my ipod & put on 'Knives & Pens' by Black Veil Brides. We arrive at Degrassi & we run over something. I groan & glare at Eli. I get out of the car & go around. I pick up a pair of completely destroyed expensive glasses. I look at the girls staring at me.

I look up & say "I think there dead."

The girl with short hair says "Um, its okay. I,um, don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery."

I look into her eyes & say "You have pretty eyes."

She smiles & says "Thanks. Im Clare Edwards. This is Alli Bhandari."

Eli wraps his arm around my waist & I say "Im Mackenzie Flame & this is my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy."

Eli nods in acknowledgement. I say "Well Eli & I have to go get our schedules. See you later."

Eli & I walk away & he says "They seem…nice."

I say "Yeah I guess."

He can see the sadness in my eyes & says "You still thinking about Holly J., Fiona & Declan?"

I say "Yeah. They were my best friends."

He holds my hand & gives me a reassuring squeeze. We walk into the office & get our schedules. We realize we have the exact same schedule.

When we get to lunch, I see Clare waving us over. We walk over & see her alone. We sit down & Clare smiles.

I say "Hey Clare. Why you sitting all alone?"

She shrugs & says "Hey Kenzie. Hi Eli. Alli went home early."

Then I hear a voice say "Hi Clare-bear. Who are your new friends?"

I look up & see a typical Barbie & a Skater dude. My blood starts to boil & i ball my hands into fists. Eli puts a calming hand on my shoulder.

Clare sighs & says " Hi Jenna. This is Mackenzie & Eli. Kenzie, Eli this is Jenna & KC."

I glare at Jenna & she says "Whats your problem freak?"

I say "Your my problem you wanna-be barbie. Now take your little boy-toy & walk away."

She storms off & I take a calming breath. Clare looks shocked & Eli is shaking his heads.

I whisper "Sorry Eli."

He kisses my cheek & says "No worries. Just control yourself next time."

Then I hear someone say "Well if it isn't the emo lovers."

I get up & whirl around. I see The One & Only Holly J. Sinclair. She smiles & hugs me super tight.

I hug her back & say "Hey Holly J."

We pull apart & she says "Its so good to see you."

Then Eli hugs her & says "Hey J."


	2. Chapter 2

WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2!

A/N: If you don't like my OC then don't read!

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi or any of the songs in this story! I only own Ma

She chuckles & says "Hey. You two finally together? Wait until Fi & Declan find out."

I smile & say "Where is Fi anyways?"

Then i hear a perky voice say " Right here Flame."

I turn around & say "Hey Fi."

I kiss her cheeks & say "How ya been?"

She nods & says "Better now that you & Eli are here!"

I nod & say "Well i gotta go."

Holly J says "You have MI next?"

I smirk & nod.

Holly J says "Well so do Fiona & I. Do you still remember the songs?"

I nod & say "Come on. Before we're late. Babe,you too. Come on. Bye Clare! Bye Alli! "

We all rush to the Media Immersion room. Eli & I sit with Fiona & Holly J.

Holly J says "So Kenz. Why did your mom move you to Canada?"

I shrug & say "Guess she needed a change of scene. There aint much to see in North Carolina."

They nod & Eli grabs my hand. Then a really petite boy walks in.

I say "Who's that?"

Fiona looks up & says "Oh. Thats my new boyfriend. The one I told you ALL about. HEY ADAM!"

Adam walks over & kisses Fiona on the cheek.

He says "Hey Fi. Hey Holly J. Who's this?"

Eli says "Im Eli & This is my girlfriend Mackenzie."

I smile warmly & say "Hi you must be Adam. The boyfriend that FIona can't shut up about."

After Media Immersion, Adam mutters "Fuck." I look up & see Fitz. I had a run in with him this morning.

_Flashback_

_Im walking down the hallway towards the recording studio. Im walking and someone says "And who might you be?"_

_I look up & say "Im Mackenzie. Who are you?"_

_He smirks & says "Im FItz. Aren't you dating that Goth Loser?" _

_I glare & say "His name is Eli & yes we're dating. Excuse me but i have to go." _

_I start to walk away but he grabs me by my wrist & pulls me back hard. I slam into his chest. I start pulling my arm away._

_I say "Let me go. You're hurting me. Let go!"_

_Fitz says "I don't get rejected. Not now not ever."_

_Then 2 voices say "HEY!"_

_I see a boy with curly hair run up along with a boy with semi-long black hair._

_The curly haired boy says "You heard her Fitz. Let go. Or I'll make you."_

_Fitz glares & says "Whats it to you Riley?"_

_Riley says "You shouldn't put your hands on a lady."_

_Then the other boy says "Now Fitz. Before I kick your ass again."_

_Fitz glares at him & lets me go. _

_He takes me a step back & says "Fuck you Zane." _

_Then he walks away & I turn to Riley & Zane._

_I smile & say "Thank you so much."_

_Zane smiles back & says "No problem. We were happy to help."_

_Riley nods & says "Yeah FItz is a real dick anyways."_

_I notice the aura between them. Then I smirk & look at them with devious eyes_

_I say " You guys are together?"_

_They nod & then we part ways._

_end flashback_

I glare at Fitz with amazing intensity.

I say "Babe,J,Fi you go ahead to class. Me & Adam have free period. We're just gonna go outside."

They nod & walk away.

I whisper 'Don't worry Adam. I had a run in with Fitz this morning."

He nods & we walk towards the exit.

Fitz says "If it isn't the freak & Lady Doom."

I sigh & say "Leave us alone Fitz. We just want our free period in peace."

Fitz says "Oh well. Guess that aint happenin."

Then I hear a voice say "Hey Kenzie. Hey Adam. Fitz bothering you again?"

I turn around & say "Hey Zane. Hey Riley. Nah me & Adam were just heading outside for free period. Wanna join?"

They nod & we walk outside.

A/N; I NEED SOMEONE TO BE WITH CLARE! Review & Tell me who i should pair her with!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

A/N: Wow. I have been getting a lot of negative feedback about this story. I might discontinue it soon.

Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form.

Claimer: I do own Mackenzie! =]

I walk outside with Adam,Riley, & Zane. I look down & see Riley & Zane holding hands.

Zane says "You sure Fitz wasn't bothering you Mackenzie?"

I chuckle & say "Don't worry Zane. You too Riley. You guys are like the brothers I have always wanted.

But seriously stop worrying so much."

They nod & Adam smiles. I take out a photo album & hand it to all 3 of them.

Zane looks confused & says "Whats this?"

I sigh & say "A photo album. Of last summer with Holly J,Fiona,Declan, Eli, & my twin sister Aubrey."

RIley says " You have a twin?"

I shake my head & say "No. I had a twin. She is dead."

Adam says "Oh. We are so sorry Mackenzie."

I sigh & say "No need to be. She was stabbed in a house robbery. Me & her had some of the best times of our life. The last thing

she said to me was 'Kenzie I will always be with you. Don't be sad when Im gone. You will see me soon anyways. Live

life & be happy for me.' I miss her sometimes but then I realize she is still with me. Every single day in everything that

I do. We were cheerleaders back at our old school. I might just do that here. For Aubrey & because i need some type of closure."

Zane says "I think your sister would be very proud of you Mackenzie."

I say "Really Zane? You really think so?"

They all nod & Zane says "Yes."

I hug Zane & say "Thank you. All of you."

They all smile. The bell rings & we all grab our stuff.

Adam says "Kenzie what do you have next?"

I say "Um… Study period. What do you guys have?"

Riley says "Me & Zane have football practice."

Adam says "I have study period."

Zane says "Why don't you guys come to practice with us?"

I shrug & say "Its up to Adam."

Adam says "Sure why not."

We walk to the gym & Zane says "Just go sit on the bleachers & Adam keep an eye on Mackenzie.

She might cause some trouble. Sit on the first row."

I stick my tongue out at him & Riley says "Real mature Flame."

I smile & say "Thanks Stavros."

We all walk into the gym & I see Fitz & Owen looking at me.

After Riley,Zane, & Owen walk into the locker room, Fitz says "Well

if it isn't Lady Doom? Where's your boyfriend now?"

Then a voice says "Oh Mackenzie there you are. Come on you have Power Squad tryouts."

I turn around & see Anya. She smiles & gestures for me to go with her.

I smile back & say "Um….. okay. Adam come on."

I walk out of the gym with Adam & Anya.

When we walk away from the gym, I say "Um… Anya I didn't sign up for Power Squad."

She says "I know. Eli signed you up during last period."

I glare at the floor & say "Thats what i get for telling him i was a cheerleader."

After tryouts, Chantay says "Okay ladies. We are done for today. The list will go up tomorrow right before lunch."

I walk out of tryouts with Adam.

He says "Kenzie that was fantastic! You have sure made the squad."

When we reach my locker, I say "Thanks Adam. That means a lot."

I hear a voice say "Hey Mackenzie. Hey Adam."

I turn around to see Eli in all his emo glory with that stupid smirk on his face. I give him my best death glare.

His smile drops & he says "So…how did tryouts go?"

I smile & say "They went great. Thanks for telling me you signed me up."

He says "If i told you, you wouldn't have done it."

I shrug & say "Well your lucky Im not mad."

He wraps his arms around my waist & says "Am I now?"

Then he kisses me ever so lightly.

Adam says "Um…. Still here ya know."

I push Eli away & say "Sorry Adam."

Eli says "Well Adam, Fiona said to meet her outside. You don't wanna keep her waiting.

It aint pretty trust me. Plus I gotta drop my girlfriend here off at her house or her mom

will kill me."

We all go our separate ways. Eli & I walk to Morty in a mutual silence. Then I hear someone say "So….

thats the bitch with the smart mouth. Lets see what she has to say to me."

I hear heels clicking behind me.

I hear a voice say "Hey Doom Cookie."

I turn around & see a girl with unruly curly hair, 3 pounds of make-up, & slutty clothes. She has a smug smirk

on her face.

I say "What do you want?"

She says " So i hear you got a smart mouth anything you wanna say to me?"

I say "Yeah, get yourself a fucking stylist & some better clothes. I mean

the prostitutes in New York dress better then you."

She pushes me & says "What you gonna do bitch?"

She pushes me again.

Then i hear Holly J say "What the hell is going on here?"

She goes quiet after she notices it me the girl is messing with.

Then Fiona comes with Adam on her arm.

Fiona says "Bianca leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

Bianca says "Take your tranny boyfriend & shut the fuck up Coyne."

I drop my bag & say "Just because his dick isn't as big as yours Bianca

doesn't mean you have to get all touchy."

Then she slaps me across the face. I stay frozen & she says "Awww is the Doom Cookie gonna cry? Is that why your twin died so

she doesn't have to deal with your emo ass. Right Bitch?"

I punch her right in the nose & hear a sickening crack. Then i punch her in the stomach & kick her in the ribs.

When she falls to the ground, I say "Does it look like Im the one crying now bitch."

I grab my stuff of the floor & say "Eli lets go."

Me & Eli get in Morty drive away. When we get to my house Eli parks. I can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks.

I let a heart wrenching sob escape my lips. Eli looks at me & gets out of the car. He goes around & opens my door.

He picks me up bridal style & walks into my house. He walks into the living room & sits down with me in his lap. He rubs

soothing circles on my back & whispers sweet nothings into my ear. My crying subsides & I lean my head on his shoulder.

He says "You okay now babe?"

I smile & say "Yeah. Thanks."

He says "Im gonna get home. I'll see you later."

He gets up & I say "Okay babe."

I walk him to the door holding his hand.

I open the door & he pulls me to his chest.

He says "I love you."

I say "As I love you."

I look up into his emerald green eyes & kiss him sweetly.

I pull away & walk back into the house to get some much needed sleep.

A/N: What did you think? I totally hate Bianca && wanted her to be in the story to.

Reviews please! =]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi in any way,shape, or form!

Claimer; I own Mackenzie & Aubrey.

In the morning I wake up around 6:30 a.m. I get out of bed & rub my eyes. I look at the picture of me & Aubrey

with Declan,Fiona,Holly J & Eli on our 15th Birthdays. I smile sadly at the picture. I remember when Aubrey & I used to

wake up at the same time. I miss her so much. She was always there when I need her. We were as different as day & night on the outside.

But on the inside we were exactly the same. She was my rock & I lost that. I just wish she could see me here & now.

I smile sadly at the picture & say "Let's see if I made the squad Bree."

I walk to the closet & pull out black skinny jeans, a long sleeve Royal Blue v-neck shirt, a black vest, & Royal Blue heels.

I straighten my hair & put a Royal Blue headband on. I put on clear lips gloss & some natural eyeshadow.

My mom yells "MACKENZIE! FIONA'S HERE!"

I look at the clock & see that its 7:30. I roll my eyes. Fiona probably wants a latte.

I yell "COMING MOM!"

I grab my bag, my cell, & my ipod. I run down the stairs & walk to Fiona's car. I sit in the front & smile at her.

I say "Good Morning Fiona."

She smiles & says "Morning sweetheart. 2 latte's before school at the dot?"

I nod & she speeds off to the Dot. After we get our latte's, we take a sip & both simultaneously say "Ahhh."

She giggles & says "What song should we blast when we roll into the parking lot? This is my new Ferrari Spider after all."

I say "How about 'Homecoming' by Hey Monday?"

She nods & puts it on, with the volume at full blast. We speed into the parking lot & park right next to Eli's hearse. I see Adam & Eli leaning on it talking to Clare & Alli.

We step out of the car with out lattes & our bags. We close the doors & walk over to our boyfriends.

Adam says "Look who's going all New York on us today."

I say "Well it had to happen sometime."

Eli hugs me from behind & makes me lean on him. I put my head on his shoulder & we look into each others eyes.

I say "Good Morning Elijah."

He says "Good Morning Blue Eyes."

He kisses me & i pull away.

I look up & say "Hey Clare. Hi Alli."

Clare says "Hey Kenzie. Hi Fiona."

Alli says "Hey Fiona. Hey Kenzie. So Mackenzie, you excited to see if you made the squad? Im almost sure that I made it."

I smile & say "Im sorta excited."

The bell rings & Eli says "Its the moment of truth Kenz. You want me to come with you?"

I say "No. I'll go with Fiona. I'll meet you by your locker."

He kisses me & says " Love you babe. Good Luck."

I say "Thanks. I love you too hun."

I loop my arm with Fiona's & we throw our cups away. We walk up the steps & towards the office. I see all the girls surrounding the paper. I see Alli walk away rejected.

I can feel the fear creeping on my back. Fiona must have seen it on my face because she gave me a reassuring squeeze. I take a deep breath & walk towards the paper.

I see the first name on the list is '_Mackenzie Flame'_ I walk over to Fiona & look her in the eyes.

I say "Im on the squad."

We jump up & down squealing.

She says "Congrats Kenz! Go tell Eli! Go!"

I take off running towards Eli's locker. I see him putting stuff into his locker.

I yell "ELI!"

He turns around & catches me as I jump into his arms. I kiss him passionately.

He says "What was that for?"

I say "I MADE THE SQUAD!"

He spins me around & says "Congrats Babe."

Then he hugs me close & puts my head in his chest. He puts his head on my head a smooths my hair.

He says "She would be so proud of you right now."

I shake my head & look up at him. I kiss his lips once & lock eyes with him.

I say "She would be proud of us."

He nods & smiles. I pull away from him & say "Come on Emo-boy. We got Media Immersion."

He groans & says "Kill me now! Please."

I say "Thats a shame. You wouldn't get to see me in that Power Squad Uniform at Tuesday's game."

He says "Never mind. Don't kill me."

I smile & say "Good Choice."

(**FAST FOWARD TO TUESDAY DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME)**

Im standing with the rest of the power squad. Im standing next to Anya with my hair in a high ponytail & my power squad uniform.

I see Chantay give the cue for us to get in our positions. We start doing the cheer to the song 'Cant Back Down' by Demi Lovato. Then I get in the middle of

3 other girls. They lift me & I strike a pose with a 100 watt smile. Then the other girl that went up in the air gets down & keeps dancing. I bend down & the girls walk all

the way to the front with me. They throw me as hard as they can & i do a split & spin around in the air. Then I land on my feet & finish the dance. We all pose at the end & everyone

starts screaming so loud. I see Eli in the front row with a mega watt smile on his face. We all cheer & do high kicks. Everyone goes to take a break & I run to Eli. I hug him & he hands me a blood red rose.

I say "I love it Eli. Thank you."

He says "You were amazing, Mackenzie. That move was incredible."

I smile & say "Thanks."

I turn around & see Zane make the winning touchdown.

I let out an excited squeal. I run onto the field & see Riley tackle Zane. He takes his helmet off & kisses Riley. They get up & see me running towards them.

I jump into Zane's arms. Then I hug Riley.

I scream "You won! The panthers take the title home! AGAIN!"

Riley says "Now all you girls have to do is win the championships in next week."

I sigh & say "We have to come in at least 6th to qualify for the championships."


End file.
